Erase And Rewind
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Sharon walks in on Andy with another woman, will Andy be able to save their relationship or is this the end.


**Jealousy is a real pain in the butt. Sharon walks in on Andy with another woman. Will he be able to save their relationship or will this be the end?!**

 **All mistakes are my own & enjoy! **

"Sharon WAIT!" Andy said as he ran out after Sharon. "Sharon stop! It's not what it looks like." Andy said breathlessly from running after her, he almost caught up to her. He was inches from her before his hand was able to grab her elbow pulling her around. "Sharon please stop, it's not..." Andy stopped speaking, he was stunned when he fend Sharon's left hand met up with his right cheek hard. The pain causing him to let go of her arm, he watched as Sharon turned around sprinting to her car. Andy continued to watch Sharon as she speed away from him, his right hand rubbing where she had just slapped him. "God, what have I done?" Thought Andy as his mind replayed the image of Sharon as she turned around he saw the hurt but mostly her tears pooling in her eyes behind her glasses than started spilling down her cheeks.

"Andy is everything alright?" Asked the mystery woman behind Andy. She placed her hand on top of Andy's left shoulder.

Andy turned then looked over at Lucy. "Yeah, I..." He was cut off my Lucy.

"Oh my god your cheek?" Her hands moved his hand away from his face to see that it was red and was starting to swell up. "Who was that?" Asked a curious Lucy, as she gently ran her fingertips over his swollen cheek. She pulled her hand away quickly when Andy hissed. "Sorry, you should um put ice on that. It's swelling up pretty quickly." Turning around and walking up the stairs to his house.

Andy turned back looking in the direction that his girlfriend drove off in. His cheek throbbing but not as bad as his heart did. "How could she think I would ever cheat on her? Why would she believe that I am like her ass of an ex-husband? Doesn't she know I'm not that guy anymore, that I love her?" Andy walked back into his house, his head hung low as Lucy guides him into his living room.

"Here." As she placed the ice pack on his cheek. "So, who was that?" She asked as she let go of the ice pack as Andy's takes ahold of it.

Andy takes a few deep breathes in then slowly exhales them out. He looked into Lucy eyes. "That was my girlfriend." He said sadly.

He watched as Lucy's eyes widen and she used her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh."

Moving her hands away from her mouth and folds them in her lap. "She doesn't know that your my sponsor, I take it?" Lucy said a little angrily.

Andy watched the hurt flicker through her eyes and then quickly schooled her features, great now he's pissed off two woman. "No, she doesn't." Andy said quietly. God, I'm an idiot.

"You should have told her about us Andy. You know I wouldn't have minded." Lucy said while her fingers started to play with the hem of her shorts. "You shouldn't keep this from your spouse, I am okay of her knowing."

"It's anonymous and I didn't think Sharon would react this way." Andy said moving the ice pack away from his face. Thinking of how it looked to Sharon, Andy hung his head. "God, I'm an idiot."

Lucy stood up fixing her shirt and looked down at him. "You need to go after her and fix this." Lucy leans over taking the ice pack from his hand and headed into the kitchen to dump the ice out in the sink. Walking back into the living room seeing Andy hunched over his couch. Standing next to him she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for all you have done Andy, you are a great mentor and a amazing sponsor but I can't see you anymore." Lucy smiled sadly at Andy as he looked up at her. "Go get your girlfriend back and don't take a no for an answer." Removing her hand from his shoulder when Andy stood up.

"I'm really sorry about.." Andy was cut off again by Lucy.

"Don't be, I understand where she's coming from." Taking ahold of his hand. "You're a good man Andy, so stop sulking, go freshen up and go after her. She doesn't know it right now but she needs to more than ever." Lucy said as she let go of his hand and took her purse.

Andy watched as she walked out of Andy's house. He stood up headed to his room to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Walking his way into the living room slipping his shoes on and grabbing his brown leather jacket. Andy drove quickly to Sharon's condo noticing her car wasn't there's he picked up his cell phone and dialed her number, figures she wouldn't answer. Hanging up the phone he leaned his head back thinking of places Sharon would go at a time like this. Then the pier popped into his head, of course! That's where she would go when Jackson would leave her.

Andy drove off towards the Santa Monica Pier where hopefully he could make amends with Sharon and save their relationship. Slapping his hands at the fourth red light he hit, grabbing the steering wheel tightly as he waited what feel like hours. "Come on dammit turn green!" Andy yelled, and he grabbed the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white. Hoping that he didn't miss Sharon. But no matter what he needed to make things right, tonight. After twenty five minutes in traffic he pulled into the parking lot of the pier. He was grateful that he spotted Sharon's car. Parking his car and stepping out, his eyes searching for her finally spotting her off in the distance. She was sitting on the sand with her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs rocking back and fourth. Her hair flowing away from her face caused from the ocean breeze.

He slowly made he way towards Sharon thinking of things to say to her. Hopefully Sharon will understand that she overreacted and that he's not like Jack. Yes, they share the same addiction to alcohol but when it came to her, Sharon Raydor was the only woman he wanted. He regretted not telling her that he was Lucy, but hoping Sharon would understand and forgive him. That somethings in AA were confidential and well anonymous. Shaking his head, his heart pounding and his palms sweaty hoping she would forgive him.

He stopped a few feet behind her just watching her rock back and fourth as she wiped fresh tears from her face. It broke his heart to know those tears were caused by him. Taking a deep breath in he moved and took the chance and stood next to her. He stopped and looked out at the ocean. From the corner of his eye he saw her look up at him then started to get up. He turned his head towards her, watching as she dusted the sand off her body. After Sharon dusted off the sand she turned and started walking away from him.

"Sharon?" Andy pleaded, walking behind her. "Please Sharon, stop and listen to me." God this can't be it for them.

Sharon stopped, turned, and finally looked Andy in the eyes, studying his. Seeing that he was truly sorry for what happened and her eyes moved to his swollen cheek. "No, Andy. We are through, its over between us." Walking towards him glaring at him through her glasses. "How could you do this to me, to us Andy." Taking a deep breath in. "I told you how Jack was, what he did and here you are doing the same thing as him." Trying hard not to cry but couldn't stop the fresh tears from falling. "I thought you were different. Most importantly I thought you have changed, but I can see your still a womanizer." Her voice broke and her tears kept falling. Sharon turned quickly and walked away from Andy, ending their relationship. If you could even call it one, how could she have been so blind to think Andrew Flynn loved her.

Andy quickly followed Sharon grabbing ahold of her arm but this time he grabbed her other hand that tried to hit him again. Andy held her arms behind her back and moved groin from the three groins shots she tried hitting him with. "Sharon please listen to me, you have it all wrong. I have changed and god dammit I only want you. Fuck Sharon I love you!" Andy said tears in his own eyes as he watched Sharon still struggling to get away from him.

Sharon tried everything but her emotions were getting in the way and Andy was just to strong in her weakened state. "Let me go Andy, I swear to god you better let me go!" She screamed still trying to break free frak his hold.

"Not until you listen to that I have to say. Until than Sharon I'm not letting you go." He said kinda out of breath, still fighting against her as she still tried to struggle free.

"No, now let me go Andy. NOW!" She screamed at him. With Sharon trying to pull away from him and Andy trying to hold her still they both feel into the sand. Andy landing onto of her, with the wind knocked out if her Andy was able to straddle her with his legs to block her knee attacked while his hands heads hers above her head in the sand.

Andy was breathing just as heavy as Sharon as he looked down at her as she cursed his name and trying to break free and get away from him. "Listen to me Sharon." Andy said sternly, to his surprise Sharon stopped all movements and surrender to him. Both looking at each other with such sadness but with Sharon a hint of anger. His eyes moved down to her quivering, yet kissable lips.

"Who is she Andy?" Sharon asked with a shaking voice with fresh tears forming in her eyes. She tried to put on a brave face, but betrayal hitting her hard, tightening its hold along her heart and throat. She never thought Andy would treat her the way Jackson did. Sharon swallowed hard asking Andy again. "Who was that woman you were hugging Andy?" Her voice cracking as her vision began to blur again.

"Her name is Lucy and we've met at a AA meeting a few years." He said softly, his hands still holding hers above her head. He waited to hear anything from Sharon but only heard silence. He stared at her face, her eyes have lost the dark green he loved so much to a murky green from her heart breaking. Along with being red and puffy from crying along with her nose a shade of pink. "Sharon, I'm her sponsor, well I was. She relapsed last night and was feeling guilty about it and she needed to talk. What you saw was me hugging her telling her that it was okay, but to keep trying to stay sober and take it one day at a time." Andy finished speaking watching Sharon as her brain proceeded what he said.

Sharon turned her face away from him feeling terrible for acting the way she did and specially for slapping him across the face. She slowly turns her head, facing him with more fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Andy." Sharon sobbed.

Andy moved his upper body way from Sharon's slowly releasing her hands. He cradled her face using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers as more tears came pooling out. Andy leaned down his warm breath hitting her face, his eyes locked on hers saying. "Sharon, don't be. If anyone should be sorry it's me. I should have told you about me sponsoring Lucy."

Sharon moved her hands up along Andy's back grabbing a fists full of his shirt under his leather jacket holding onto him tightly. Fearing if she let go he would go away to, for being jealous. Sharon gasped as she felt Andy's kissed her hard, his fingers buried in her hair and threads along with the sand underneath her head holding her head. Both kissing each other greedily, the taste of salt strong that flowed earlier from her tears. Both whimpering between heated kisses at what they could have lost tonight. They pulled apart resting their foreheads on one another, their breathing mingled together along with the salty breeze. His hands still buried in her hair and sand, while Sharon's still clutched his shirt.

"I love you Sharon, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I'm sorry, so very sorry." Andy said breathlessly while his thumbs ran across her cheek.

Sharon felt a few warm drops fall against her cheek, her eyes moving from his swollen lips to his eyes that glistened with tears of regret and sorrow. Her left hand let go of his shirt moving up along his side then cupped his face, her thumb wiping his tears away. "I love you too Andy, god do I love you. I'm sorry I doubted you. I know you have changed." Taking a few breaths in Sharon said. "It's just when I walked in and saw you hugging that woman, Lucy and the flashbacks of Jack and his secretary bombarded me." Sharon said between sobs again and more tears falling.

Andy cradle Sharon's face in his neck as he held her tightly both crying and whispering how much they meant to each other. The sand sticking to Andy's face as he cried in her neck both afraid of letting go of each other. That this would be the last time they hugged or even loved each other.

"I'm sorry Sharon." Andy said kissing her neck moving his lips along her jawline while gliding his thumb along her cheeks.

"I forgive you Andy." Sharon said as she took ahold of his head and kissed him. Not minding the sand that mixed with their heated kiss.

They kissed till the tide hit their feet soaking their socks and their legs. Andy pulled away from Sharon and helped her up. Andy was grateful that Sharon wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. He grinned when he hears her hum as she buried her face into his neck. Rubbing his hands up and down her back as she shivered.

"Let's get you home." Andy whispered in her ear. Letting go of her and taking off his jacket placing it over her shoulders. Andy wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder as they walked towards her car.

"What about your car?" A hint of concern in Sharon's voice, as they arrived at her car.

Andy opened the passenger door for her replying. "I'll call a cab, after I know your okay, that were okay?"

Sharon knew it was meant as a question, as she walked up to him. Leaning forward on her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away she said. "Will you stay over tonight?" Her eyes pleading him to say yes.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, his mouth by her ear. "Yes, I do Sharon. You have no idea how much I just want to hold you right now."

Sharon wrapped her arms around him humming as they swayed holding each other. "Oh Andy I do know how much." She said in his neck placing a kiss on his neck.

After swaying and holding each other for a few minutes Andy was able to let her go and drive them back to her condo. Both decided on taking a shower together just to get today's emotional funk off their bodies as well as the sand that was embedded in their hair. Sharon wore one one Andy's shirts that matched her navy blue panties. Andy sat in her bed only wearing boxers he smiled at how lovely she looked wearing his shirt.

Sharon blushed when her eyes met up with Andy's. The way his eyes followed her every movement as she walked towards her bed. Before Sharon laid in her bed she turned off the lights. Scooting backwards till her back was up against Andy's chest. She lets out a short hum as Andy wraps his arms around her and intertwines their legs.

"I love you Sharon." Andy whispered in her ear. Pulling her closer, leaving no space in between them.

Sharon placed one of her hands on his bringing it over her heart. "I love you too Andy." She waited a few more seconds then spoke softly. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Andy squeezed her hand tightly and placed a few small kisses along her neck. "It's okay, now I know never to piss you off or grab you like that again without caution."

"Andy, I..."

"Shhhhhh let's sleep." Andy interrupted her, placing another small kiss behind her ear. Grinning as she scoots her butt fully against him.

 **The End**


End file.
